


Pareidolia

by orphan_account



Series: Put A Spell On Me - Halloween Standalones [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandoned Home, Crack, Drabble, Halloween, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Paranormal Investigators, anyway this is dumb and i love it, business as usual, nerd, nerd namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly Namjoon hadn't expected anybody to answer his Craigslist ad for a paranormal investigators assistant. It was one parts a longing request, second part kinda private joke with himself.When he meets the guy. Seokjin, call me Jin. He expects many things. He didn't expect to get stuck in a seemingly haunted abandoned house with one of the hottest guys he’s ever met. He also didn't expect to end up making out with him.Maybe it's times like these, Namjoon just needs a normal fucking hobbie.





	Pareidolia

**Author's Note:**

> pareidolia - a psychological phenomenon in which the mind responds to a stimulus, usually an image or a sound, by perceiving a familiar pattern where none exists.
> 
> [this](https://pin.it/ivnoxuasdvt2eb) joon and [this](https://pin.it/452nq6mtizfiyc) jin if u were wondering folks

~~~~“Remind me what I’m here for again”.

“Paranormal investigators assistant.”

“Do you think that'll look good on a CV?”

Honestly Namjoon hadn't expected anybody to answer his Craigslist ad. It was one parts a longing request, second part kinda private joke with himself. He needed an assistant sure but finding one, not something he really thought of happening.

Then he'd opened his email a couple days later and found a response stating firmly and only, “whats the chances of me becoming possessed from this?” Followed by another response a minute later, “and this is definitely not a hoax or some weird role play”.

He’d suspected it was a prank. Like maybe the guy was replying to a prank with a prank. A prank paradox. Prank inception?

But then the guy was super serious and he’d sent a CV and they’d called each other and then he’d actually showed up. So there they stood on the edge of town. Where nobody really went and the houses looked more like shacks than houses. Brown exteriors and broken windows, phantoms of what they used to be. The house they were visiting was somewhere down the road in a cul-de-sac.

“Probably not, no but it’ll definitely make anyone second look”.

“And you've done this before, right?”

“Yeah I just need somebody to hold the camera this time,” Namjoon holds said camera up by its strap, uncaringly letting it swing in the air.

“Gotcha,” the guy watched the camera in the air, swinging, and he actually winced at the carelessness. He took the camera from Namjoon’s hands wordlessly and swung it over his own shoulder. Namjoon just blinked.

“Ready to set off then?”

His new assistant nodded, he wasn't very apprehensive Namjoon had noted. Given the task at hand, entering an abandoned building which was said to be haunted by a demonic presence, would normally make even the toughest of people squirm. Not only was it scary but it was also a little illegal. But this guy didn't seem phased.

Namjoon further noted that this guy had a name. Seokjin. Seokjin, just call me Jin. Jin was sort of an enigma to Namjoon in that he didn't expect him to be anything like what he looked like. Broad shoulders, tall, fucking gorgeous face. He didn't know who he was expecting to meet on the street corner but it wasn't somebody who looked like they'd just walked off a Vogue shoot. He almost felt self conscious in his much too big hoodie, old comfy jeans and lopsided beanie. But then again, he wasn't going to wear a suit to an abandoned building.

“Lets go then”.

They walk in silence for a while, trudging in the paling light, the almost darkness. Which Jin thought was stupid, to go abandoned house searching in the near dark. But Namjoon had promised it was all part of the ambience. Jin thought he was an idiot. Hot, but still an idiot.

“So how did you get into all this stuff?” He asked Namjoon. Partially curious, partially filling up the space between them in conversation.

“Well it started off as sort of an experiment. I wanted to analyse the probability of something paranormal happening. Then things actually started happening and it just made me want to learn more.” Jin is silently turning over his response and lets an elongated, “right,” leave his mouth.

“You think I’m crazy?” Namjoon doesn't respond with offence mostly just curiosity, he’s smiling a little. “Nope, just don't believe in any of it all”.  
  
“That's why it intrigues me so much. It's probably not possible”. Jin watches Namjoon’s eyes light up a little, did this guy get off on ghost busting or something?

“In most cases of the paranormal it's either old creaking houses with broken pipes, leaking gas causing hallucinations or just our brains tricking us into believing what we want to believe is there, is there. So I’m trying to find an instance of the real actual paranormal,” Namjoon speaks elatedly, bouncing a little as he walks.

“So basically, you're trying to outsmart reality”.

Namjoon laughs. “Basically”.

“You're a nerd aren't you,” Jin deadpans, but it's all teasing and he lets Namjoon know that by leaning forward to pull a grin at him.

“Hmm,” Namjoon shrugs a little. Technically yes, he knows he is and normally he’d except that but he’s trying to be even slightly cool. So he shrugs it off, sure, maybe a little. Cool nerd, accepting the nerd.

“Cute”. Seokjin smiles.

He stops Jin with his arm out in front of him, halting at a home. If you could call this a home. The windows are boarded and the house is bare of any colour but a sludge grey.

“Just a tip, in the future when you're trying to advertise abandoned home exploring buddies, it's a good idea to include that said abandoned home is terrifying,” Jin mutters it so only Namjoon could possibly hear it, like he’s almost a bit worried the house might hear it.

He whispers back himself, almost mockingly. “What did you expect? A cottage fit for Snow White? It's an abandoned home”.

“Doesn't mean it has to look like Frankenstein is about to hobble out the front door”.

Namjoon blinks. “Frankenstein was the doctor actually, not the monster”. He doesn’t mean to sound pretentious but it’s just something he tends to get frustrated by. A bug bear of sorts.

Pause. Jin laughs, it’s like a yelping laugh, but it’s nice because it sounds genuine. “ God, you really are a nerd”.

Namjoon just smiled, dimples and all, brightly at Jin before stepping over the threshold and into the homes garden.

 

“Shouldn’t we have like masks or something?”

“Somebody else has investigated this house before, said there’s no asbestos traces in the house. Are you asthmatic?” Namjoon and Jin are in the front room of the house, it’s dark and it’s dusty. So dusty the air feels slightly clogged. Jin shakes his head. He’s holding the camera and circling the room with it, focusing haphazardly on Namjoon when he’s doing something. Focusing on the room when’s he’s not.

They’d climbed in through the front window, unloosening the window board that the person before them had already tampered with. They walk into the next room slowly, close together and searching for something that they’re not sure is even there.

A crude red graffiti is scrawled in the wall of what Namjoon assumes used to be a central dining room, given the identical spaced scraping marks on the floor. The graffiti reads “the devil lives here”.

Seokjin loudly exhales beside him.

“Nice.”  
“Ignore it, just some kids.”

  
Seokjin nods, he’s trying to not show his unease in front of Namjoon but honestly, his skin is crawling a little and he's a little sweaty. Right now he’s trying to be cool, calm, collected. Grade A paranormal assistant, whatever the fuck that means.

Namjoon appreciates it. At his first try at abandoned home searching, a couple of years back now, he’d almost cried at the sudden jolting noise of the house settling. A couple of times nearly running away at the shapes and shadows his eyes told him he could see in the dark.

“What’s the best thing you’ve ever found?” Seokjin asks, lightly smudging his finger against the mantelpiece and grimacing at some dust it leaves behind.

“Got some pretty cool spirit box readings in the past.” Jin blinks at the response, face contorting in confusion. “A what sorry?”

Namjoon purses his lips and moves to open his bag, pulling out a medium sized box. He walks over to Jin and opens it up, revealing something that looks like a cross between a radio and a thermometer.

“This listens to energy waves in the area, picks up some things we might not be able to hear that the spirits are communicating through energy”. “Hmm, cool nerd shit,” Jin whispers, leaning in to take a closer look, focusing the camera in and out, on what he calls it, the spirit box thingy screen.

“When I die, I’m gonna walk around whispering lasagne,” Jin says, shrugging at the puzzled look on Namjoon’s face. “Don’t give me that look just because you’d walk round talking about, I don’t know, Pythagoras”.

“Oh my god stop calling me a nerd.”

They walk back into the hallway, which has absolutely no direction of light bar the slivers coming from cracks in the windows and doors. Namjoon turns on the torch he’s been holding in his hand, directing it across the walls and towards the stairs. A door is situated under the stairs, probably down to the basement. Bingo. He moves to take off the latch before he hears a sudden yelp from beside him.

“Uhuh, no way ghostbuster, I’m not going down there.” Jin is shaking his head back and forth, blonde hair swirling around him as he frantically shakes.  
“But it’s the central part of the house, it’s probably one of the best places,” Namjoon tries to speak softly enough, because honestly this is the most important part of the house. How many horror movies have shit go down in the basement for example? It’s the centre of the home. He knows this.

“Which is exactly why we aren’t going down there”. Seokjin knows this.

“Look it’ll be fine and you can um,” Fuck. He can’t stop himself.  
“You can, um, hold onto me or something?” Fuck. He actually just said that. Namjoon hates himself for being so uncool in front of somebody so hot.

Jin blinks but then he smiles softly.  
“In and out, you promise?”  
“Promise”. Jin reaches for the cuff of Namjoon’s hooded jumper. Comfortably slotting his fingers into the inside, holding on tightly. He nods.

The basement is dark, so dark. Namjoon sets down the spare torches he brought in his backpack, illuminating parts of the walls. Jin lets go of Namjoon’s cuff, deciding to instead hover by the door which is partially open still, watching Namjoon shift around. He begins to move items around, feeling for the energy. Vinyl records, rusty garden tools. Shreds of bitten, limp grey cardboard.

A large crate like box rests on the floor, too heavy for him to lift alone. “Wanna come help?” Namjoon asks, gesturing to the box.

Seokjin follows behind, almost reaching for the box when they both startle.

A loud bang, a slam. The fucking door. The fucking door slammed shut.  
  
Jin began shouting at this point, cursing erratically and flailing around. Namjoon cancelled any and all thoughts he’d had earlier of this guy being unphased. He’d shot forward at some point and fisted Namjoon’s jacket sleeve into his palms tightly while still loudly cursing. “Calm down Jin,” Namjoon said.

He walks over to the door of the basement, pushing on it slightly. It doesn’t fucking budge. Because of course it doesn't. “Don’t panic but I think we’re locked in here”. He speaks calmly, turning round to Jin who is absolutely not doing anything calmly.

“We’re going to die. We’re going to die because you're a stupid nerd,” Jin is shrieking, walking round in circles and flapping his arms wildly like a cursed bird.

“You're the one who agreed to do this you equally stupid nerd,” Namjoon replies, scratching his temple absentmindedly.

“I’m not a nerd, I just wanted a job”.

“We aren't even going to die-”.

“We’re stuck in here forever. Ten years time someone is going to find my beautiful corpse down here covered in dust”.

“Are you done?”

“Do you think there's some paper I can write on so when they find my corpse they'll know I want lilies on my coffin?”

“Jin.”

“I’m going to call somebody to get us out of here,” Namjoon reaches for his phone in his pocket. Thank god, he has service.

“Just call the police,” Jin shouts, he’s back to doing the flailing arm bird thing but this time he looks pissed.

“We’re on somebody else's property. We've trespassed, broken and then entered.”

“I should of just got a job at the pet store. Why didn't I just do that?”

Namjoon sits down on an ancient patio chair which surprisingly holds his weight after all the years. He taps into his contacts, taking in a breath as he clicks the contact.

“Namjoon I swear.” The voice on the other side is pissed, even more pissed than Jin. Sleepy, grouchy.  
“Yoongi this is the last time I promise.”  
“That's what you said last time and the time before,” he can hear Yoongi breath in angrily.  
“Please,” Namjoon is pleading slightly, allowing a tinge on impatience to also tint his tone.  
A sigh. “Give me the fucking address”.

Namjoon rattles it off, satisfied.

“Do I need to bring anything?”  
“No we’ve just let the door shut behind us and it has an automatic lock”.  
“Jesus Christ Namjoon”.

Seokjin has been muttering in the background this whole time, incessant mumbling followed by constant circling of the room. “ _In fact I should of just took the job at the fish factory. Who cares if I'm allergic to tuna, I’d rather have hives than die”._

Namjoon, tilts the phone away from Jin slightly “Actually scratch that bring vodka, I feel like I’m going to need it after this”.

He ends the call, eyes flicking to where Jin is standing in front of him, arms out wide.

“Well?”  
“Somebody is gonna come get us out, he lives on the other side of time so he might be a while”.  
“Of course he would”.

Namjoon watches Jin pace around the room, almost like the sad cats you see in zoos. Walking on a constant loop in the same space with the same footfalls. He isn't speaking, rather just looking extremely pissed off with a thunderous scowl. Namjoon actually startled a little when he notices he's stopped and he's now staring straight at him.

“Are you o-”. “Do you wanna make out?”

Uh. Truthfully speaking, it's been quite some time since somebody asked Namjoon to make out. He was a 23 year old guy with an unused degree who worked as a manager of a book store and liked investigating the paranormal in his spare time. He didn't exactly get asked to make out on a regular basis.

And he's 23, the last time he was asked that he would have been at least a teenager still. But yet there's something even he recognises as unbearably innocent in the air, even for him. Its probably due to the sheer tenseness in the air mixed with the stale fear that's passed. So maybe making out is the right way to put whatever Jin is suggesting because yes of course he wants to make out and he's nodding like it's the last thing he’ll do alive.

And he would of been happy if it was.

Solid arms wrap around his neck in an instant and he feels a body lowered over his. He nearly falls backwards when he feels himself being straddled. An almost silent holy fuck leaving his lips. Just as the words fall they are replaced by Jin’s mouth trapping them in.

A few things buzz through Namjoon’s head. First of all. He realises his own lips are a little chapped. Only just slightly, enough to add a little ragged pull as their lips collide and he melts into it. Jin’s lips are smooth, cushioned, God they're like fucking mouth pillows. Mouth pillows, why the fuck did he just call them mouth pillows.

But he feels amazing. He's a weird mix of light and delicate adjoined with strong and fucking delicious. Namjoon feels delirious under his body, his hands moving to his lower back and holding him there. Holding him closer.

Their mouths are sliding together and breath exchanged. Hot breaths that move into inviting gestures of please don't stop. Namjoon does stop but only to pull away and press hungry open mouthed kisses to Jin’s neck. Which rewards him with intoxicating gasps from the boy keening above him, exposing his neck slightly for more.

“Fuck, if we weren’t in an apparently haunted home”.  
“When we get out of here”.  
“When we, fuck, get out of here”. Jin groans.

He angles his neck further, letting the wet and warm kisses trail. Namjoon is positive, no he's certain when Jin grinds a little down, yep. He's hard already. Excellent. He nibbles a little at the skin of the soft spot behind Jin’s ear. The most erotic moans he's ever heard in his life follow.

Maybe it's because they're stuck in here and it's a little terrifying and the adrenaline is coursing in the air. Maybe it's the fact they both have a raging crush on the other even from the first half an hour they've been together. But whatever it is, every sound, touch and feeling is amplified by a thousand. Like somebody took their sensitivity gage and just cranked it up to the highest setting.

Fuck, Namjoon wants to see Jin belo-

They don’t hear the sound of the window opening. Nor do they notice the hiss that follows.

“I swear to fucking god Kim Namjoon”.

They both shot back, Jin tumbling off Namjoon’s lap and landing on the floor of the basement.

“Oh fuck”. “Shit”.

Min Yoongi was leaning into the basement by a high window, head held in one palm in discomfort. “Next time this happens don't even dare ask me to get you”.

Next time? Namjoon and Jin look at each other with electric smiles. There will most definitely be a next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway if you were wondering the camera was totally still recording 
> 
>  
> 
> this is a part of my halloween series drabble stuff, feel free to request some stuff or read the rest. https://curiouscat.me/rosyjoony
> 
> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosyjoony) ♡ [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rosyjoony/) ♡


End file.
